


Violet

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Deathgripper Venom AU, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Krogan was sold as a slave by Drago, where he is picked up by Grimmel, and turned into a weapon fueled by Deathgripper Venom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Violet

Krogan glared around at the growing crowd of onlookers, anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach like a vile blister. A slave. He was to be a  _ slave _ , once again, and he’d once again be shoved into the helpless cycle of obeying and punishment.

The crowd was getting anxious, and he was shoved roughly onto the wooden stage floor, then forced to stand.

The bidding began, and eventually, Krogan was blindfolded, and handed to his new master.

Krogan awoke to the wooden floor of his cell once again, although now, his neck had a heavy, metal collar wrapped around it, that had a thick chain that coiled around the cell, and then was attached to the highest point of the stone wall.

He moaned- his stomach was cramped and achy from last night’s ‘punishment’- his body didn’t feel ready to accept the new weight around his throat.

The metal collar had been replaced with one of soft leather today.

Krogan didn’t like this one anymore than the last one, and now his new master had started giving him pet names. 

“Good morning, darling,” Grimmel crooned from across the room, and Krogan dazedly looked up at the voice, too exhausted to do anything else.

Grimmel’s hands gently grasped at his neck, and then, there was the sweet release of nothingness.

Hiccup glared at the man sitting in his father’s chair, angry at the fact that he was even there- even in  _ his _ living room.

“What do you want, Grimmel?” he asked.

Grimmel chuckled, and Hiccup’s eyes widened at another set of footsteps.

A pair of metal-booted feet came into view from under the upper level, silver plates rippling up long, thin and muscular legs, before crawling up the person’s torso, and crawling down their arms.

Once the person stood fully in front of him, Hiccup was horrified to see Krogan, of all people, standing in front of him, looking like he hadn’t aged a day minus the huge scars marring the left side of his face. His eyes glowed a brilliant violet, angry and flaming like an electrical storm.

Hiccup stood to his feet, his eyes following the curve of Krogan’s neck, to the collar curled around his throat, the swirling vials of violet liquid sticking out against the ebony metal of the collar of his armour.

“What did he do to you?”

Krogan doesn’t respond besides shifting his stance and pulling his axe from his back, a sharp glare forming on his features.

“He won’t listen to you, Hiccup.” Grimmel stated smugly, and towards Krogan, smiled softly.

“Kill him.”

Krogan’s eyes hardened, flashing a brilliant shade of violet, and Hiccup yelped, barely able to dodge out of the way of Krogan’s axe before it splintered the floorboards where he had just been standing.

Hiccup backed away from the man, as Krogan tore the axe from the floorboards with a snarl, and turned to him, teeth exposed in an angry scowl.

Hiccup noted that Krogan’s teeth were actually more like fangs now- sharp and deadly, while they gleamed in the firelight.

“Why did you do this?” Hiccup asked, and he heard Grimmel crow with laughter.

“He’s my own personal bounty hunter, Hiccup. If I want you dead, he will stop at nothing to do so.” 

Talking to Krogan was definitely out of the question, then.

Hiccup backs away from the towering giant of a man, and Krogan takes another step towards him, his eyes darting to the door Hiccup’s plastered against, and then to his face.

Krogan tilts his head, the movement birdlike and alien, as the man takes a sharp intake of air.

Then, he lunges at Hiccup, and the younger man is just barely able to dodge out of the way of the man’s path, and Krogan crashes through the front door to his house.

Krogan quickly stumbles back to his feet, shaking off the debris from the door, with a sharp-toothed snarl on his lips.

Krogan is still standing in between the door, and Hiccup, blocking him from escaping.

Hiccup took a step back, as Krogan placed a booted foot against the floorboards.

Hiccup pulled his sword from his side, and quickly turned it on, waving it around, watching Krogan’s gaze follow the dancing flames, completely mesmerized- the movements are so much like that of a dragon’s- it sends jitters dancing down Hiccup’s spine.

Hiccup decides to lunge at Krogan while he’s distracted, and shoves his sword towards Krogan’s face.

Krogan spooks, and lashes out at Hiccup with his arm, effortlessly sending him flying through a wall, and into the cool evening air.

Stunned, and gasping for breath, Hiccup lay there, his head spinning, as Krogan’s heavy, booted footsteps stalked patiently towards him.

Hiccup forced himself to his feet, and braced himself for Krogan to hit him.

But the man didn’t.

“Hey!”

The cry allows Hiccup to back away from Krogan for a split moment.

Krogan’s eyes quickly darted over to the voice, and then back to Hiccup, as he slowly advanced on him, his axe gripped tightly in his hands.

A metal pot suddenly slammed into Krogan’s head, and he screeched, the sound inhuman, angry and pained.

Krogan glares up at where the object had come from, his pupils tiny, black slits, rage visible in every one of his jerky, uncontrolled movements.

“I said leave him  _ alone _ !”

Ruffnut.

“Guys! We need to evacuate! Get everyone in the immediate vicinity out of here!” Hiccup cried, and Krogan glanced back at him, a visible blotch of violet already marring his olive skin right above his eye.

Hiccup placed his hands up in a placating manner, trying to convey his harmlessness.

“Krogan, you know me. We weren’t on the best of terms, but you  _ know _ me.”

“ _ HICCUP! _ Get away from him!” Astrid cries from behind him.

Krogan glanced over again at Astrid’s voice,tilting his head slightly.

Krogan glares right back at Hiccup, and bolts for him.

Hiccup screamed, bracing himself for impact, only to feel none, as the sound of banging metal echoed through the air.

Hiccup looked up, and found Ruff and Astrid in front of him banging their weapons against their shields.

Krogan shakes his head, giving a loud, pained keen, as his pupils dilate and contract wildly, his eyes flashing from violet and back to their normal brown, the noise oh so obviously getting to him.

He swayed slightly, unsteady on his feet, and Hiccup took this as an opportunity to try and get through to him.

Hiccup strode between the girls, and settled in front of Krogan.

“Hey, I know you’re in there, Krogan. You don’t need to listen to him. He’s not in charge of you”

Krogan hissed angrily, and looked up at him, his eyes fluttering.

“You need to run, Haddock.”


End file.
